


Birthday Greetings

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Originally posted to Livejournal in 2005.





	Birthday Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2005.

“Shh, she’ll see...”

“I rather think that’s the point, Lupin.”

“It’s supposed to be a surprise.”

“Surprise my arse,” Snape muttered under his breath.

“Well, if you insist,” Lupin growled, grabbing Snape around the waist and pulling him away from the bubbling cauldron.

“Lupin, unhand me this instant!”

“That’s not what you usually say,” Lupin purred against Snape’s neck, his hands moving lower.

“How am I supposed to...Oh, don’t stop...”

Lupin grinned. “Surprise!”

Snape’s head fell back against Lupin’s shoulder as Lupin’s long fingers began undoing his belt.

“I thought...the surprise...was for Minerva," Snape panted.

“I don’t think she’ll mind.”


End file.
